Talk:Left 4 Dead Wiki
Improvements I'll make a nicer grid-based layout soon! takua108 05:25, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Just a suggestion here but I'f there's a way to stop unregestered contributers from editing the wiki that might help stop the guy/people that have been constantly vandalizing the pages. Sgt. Maine November/28/2009 :We can, but it wouldn't technically be a place where "anyone could edit", would it? Besides, they could just register and make vandalize on their accounts. IPs have made constructive contributions as well, you know. So it wouldn't help or hurt anything. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 04:02, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Looks terrible at 1024x768 I'm assuming that everyone who has seen this page so far has a screen resolution greater than 1024x768, because I'm at school right now reading this, and it looks absolutely terrible. I'll fix it later, perhaps. takua108 18:25, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Suggestions OK, I have tried to edit the CSS, but so far, no results. I've tried to edit the bottom of the main page (Hubs, Featured, Wikia is hiring), and the text there is black and as you can see, the links are all blue. So what do I need to edit if I want to change bottom links and text to different color? This is kinda bothering me. So, if you handle CSS well could you help? And some extra stuff. What do you think if we would add a poll to the main page? I see that other wikis have polls and some other stuff. What about picture of the day or userbox? ShadoW 17:15, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :Poll sounds great to me. Here's some ideas. Favorite Character, Boss Infected, Level, Tier1/2 Weapon. Blah blah blah it all seems pretty obvious. :--Myogaman 17:52, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::I can edit the CSS tonight, ShadoW. takua108 18:40, 21 November 2008 (UTC) ::: I really think the link colors should be changed on the first page so it's much easier on the eyes. Twin_Master 23:01, 25 February 2009 (UTC) I'm sure other readers would be interested in a "did you know" page where we could read all the little facts, not just hope the main page has updated to a new set of three facts. Hellz Lips 11:01, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :There is a page and the three facts change everytime you refresh the page. :P [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 18:32, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Poll I added the poll, though if you need to edit it, feel free to do so. Let's just say it's a "test poll". ShadoW 18:58, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Changing poll. Please change the poll after two months or so. 06:29, 3 January 2009 (UTC) i feel we need a new poll as the old is getting old i would change myself but couldnt figure out how Spygon 17:10, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I'd like it if we could change it every week or so, but we need to determine what the topic of the poll would be first. Any ideas? -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 17:27, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Walk-Throughs Do we have any walk-throughs for the chapters? If not, are they necessary? I know the AI Director would make it a little more complicated, but I believe it could be done...if it hasn't already. I mean, all of the other major game wikis I've seen so far--like Halopedia and The Combine OverWiki--have walk-throughs for their levels and chapters. Just wondering. -[[User:Stigma-231|'Stigma-231']] †God is dead• talk] [ ] 20:01, 24 December 2008 (UTC) : I don't see much of a reason for one, considering that most of the levels are linear. There are no puzzles to solve, no people to talk to, etc. Each chapter can have a strategy section, which would cover everything useful that a walkthrough could. --HarrisonH 20:40, 24 December 2008 (UTC) ::Good point. After seeing the Tactics article, though, I sort of felt that a walk-through became somewhat irrelevant. However, a strategy section to the articles... That would pretty much go over the things one would otherwise put into a walk-through for that campaign, and also lengthen the pages, which I've noticed are all stubs. Thing is, would we put the whole strategy section(s) on the campaign pages and the chapters of it, or just one or the other? -[[User:Stigma-231|'Stigma-231']] †God is dead• talk] [ ] 00:16, 25 December 2008 (UTC) ::: I'd say just the chapters. It'd make sense, look for the strategy for a chapter on that chapters page. --HarrisonH 00:22, 25 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Alright. Let's see what we can do... -[[User:Stigma-231|'Stigma-231']] †God is dead• talk] [ ] 01:08, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Should a template be made to state that an article needs a strategy section? One should be made for an example, maybe for The Apartments since it is the first chapter in the first campaign. The template would link to it, so people get an idea of what they're writing. Once every chapter has a strategy section to it, we could delete the template; there really wouldn't be a need for it anymore. -[[User:Stigma-231|'Stigma-231']] †God is dead• talk] [ ] 20:22, 27 December 2008 (UTC) IRC Channel Do we have an IRC channel yet? It could be very useful. Just curious, it's not on the Wikia channel listing. -[[User:Stigma-231|'Stigma-231']] †God is dead• talk] [ ] 04:59, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Nope, we don't have. ShadoW 19:51, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :Are you going to look into it anytime soon? -[[User:Stigma-231|'Stigma-231']] †God is dead• talk] [ ] 19:59, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Featured Video Changed it, because that toddler scared me, and it was there for quite a while now. Uhh...keep discussions of the Featured Video here. CAFINATOR ''Indeed'' 05:01, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :I thought it was time to change the video, so there you go. CAFINATOR ''Indeed'' 08:42, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Video updated, news added of new blog post. CAFINATOR ''Indeed'' 07:15, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Admin I would enjoy applying to become a Sysop for this Wiki, but alas, even I cannot find a place to elect myself. Much help would be appreciated. CAFINATOR ''Indeed'' 05:12, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :I just found it. Good luck! -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhood ∞ talk][ ] 23:13, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :Though I don't have the same desire to be an admin (well, I do, but I'll wait for a while before I ask), I would like rollback rights at some time or another. However, like with Cafinator and the sysop page, I don't know where to ask about it, or even the requirements for it on this wiki. Does anybody else know? -[[User:Stigma-231|'Stigma-231']] †God is dead• talk] [ ] 17:24, 14 January 2009 (UTC) sadly not but i was thinking the same thing when looking through all the recent changes and noticed how much time and effort into the wiki that stigma puts in she should be an admin.Also who are the admins? as i havent seen them around let alone do anything really. --Spygon 22:37, 14 January 2009 (UTC) : has a list of all people with sysop powers. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhood ∞ talk][ ] 23:13, 14 January 2009 (UTC) sorry lol i was being abit stupid as all i saw was no user found -Spygon 23:19, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :Two people do, actually. ShadoW was the creator of the wiki, and takua108 is the other sysop/bureaucrat, it appears. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhood ∞ talk][ ] 23:26, 14 January 2009 (UTC) also another good point thou ShadoW has agreed with me several times over things i suggested but has never put them into place as i never knew he had sysop powers as there are several things that need sorting out that only an admin can do Spygon 23:56, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :Mm. I haven't seen Takua around yet, either. I see ShadoW every now and then, not often, but he's there. He's probably just busy. I saw something that requires an admin to edit, as well: MediaWiki:Needhelp. I have a widget turned on that would show pages that require help...but there's none listed at the moment. I certainly know Glitches, which is a new article, needs some, or else I think it should be deleted. It's most certainly a candidate for help. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhood ∞ talk][ ] 01:20, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Well, I visit L4D Wiki almost every day, though I've been busy lately so I haven't done much editting. ShadoW 11:14, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Featured Instead of constantly changing our featured items, or not changing them at all, why don't we start changing them on a regular basis? I think we could change the featured media and poll about once a week, and our featured article once a month. If we are able to do that, we should make a page or two where users can vote on what they'd like to feature next, and show all past featured things. And yes, I think it would probably be okay to re-feature some articles if they're just that good. We really don't have all that many articles, and we probably won't be able to make very many more until Valve releases more content for the game. We'll leave the decision up to the community. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 17:41, 3 February 2009 (UTC) i agree the only problem i have is that i dont know how to change to featured article bit so i just stayed away from it lol Spygon 10:54, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :Cafinator usually changes it. I just wanted a method to the madness. It really doesn't strike me as being very hard to do, either. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 14:57, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Feedback What do you guys think about the layout? Should I make a new one, or not? Any feedback regarding the layout would be awesome. ShadoW 20:08, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :I like it. It looks nice, easy on the eyes, and it works well with the sort of colour scheme Left 4 Dead appears to have. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 20:24, 19 February 2009 (UTC) i agree with stigma it looks good and is easy to read so i say keep and i feel the main users should have a meeting as there are a few big matters that i feel need settling as there just arent getting resolved does anybody else think this is a good idea Spygon 10:56, 20 February 2009 (UTC) New Main Page Design I have just redesigned the Main Page, as you can see, and I hope you like it. We could really do with finding a better background colour as it doesn't go well but I used the one you had on before, sort of. HeadShot 22:34, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :Ps, I will try to improve it and iron out the bugs as I go along, so if you notice anything post it here and I will rectify it. HeadShot 22:37, 24 February 2009 (UTC) headshot did you read the above thread as we agreed that we liked the layout and it didnt need changing now it looks terrible can you revert back to the old style please as everybody was happy with it.Spygon 11:06, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :I can appreciate the effort you took Headshot but black text on dark green just does not work - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 13:10, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::I know it looks awful that's why I said we need to get a better colour. 16:14, 25 February 2009 (UTC) DLC New Downloadable content is out now It includesd: Complete new mode survivior mode Blood Toll Dead Air Are now playable in versus mode Someone please write a wiki about it TeriffiedToxic 13:46, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :A wiki...? Do you mean an article? We've already started articles about all of that or addressed at least some of it in existing articles. Downloadable Content, Update info, Survival Mode, The Lighthouse, The Last Stand... -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠৳hаt i ɯill nəvər escaρełalk][ ] 14:32, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::I have also put up the basic information on the Lighthouse article, but the other articles need some help. I can try to do my best. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 14:36, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Some one answer my question on The Minigun page ploz Video Page Suggestion? Maybe we could have a page for our Left 4 Dead Videos? Maybe the tips and trick videos could all be in one convinient place. Plus Members of the site could post random gameplay videos. --CaptainEagle 21:40, 4 May 2009 (UTC) New logo? Now that L4D2 has been announced, should we consider updating the logo? Of course if others disagree then we keep the old one. Here's what I have in mind: http://i39.tinypic.com/5cke85.png. ShadoW 13:09, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :I don't know, I'll have to think about it. But if anyone else votes that we should, then go ahead. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 15:13, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not so sure we should. If we change it to match the sequel and another sequel arrives, do we change it again? I think the solution is to keep the original. Besides, this is the Left "4" dead wiki, is it not? I think it's fitting to have not only the original game's logo, but also a logo with "4" fingers. --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 22:59, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :I can easily design a new one, but I just think we shouldn't do it, "The Hand" is like a signature for the Left 4 Dead series, it should be used in all the next games, and besides... boycotting will hunt us down! D: Zikkun 04:45, 7 July 2009 (UTC) New feature: Blogs Recently Wikia's updates are really getting my excited, and the blog option is a really splendid idea, my suggestion is that for every news on the main page (for example, the Left 4 Dead 2 announcement), we will make it a blog so people can share their thoughts in the comments. Halopedia thought of this before me, I saw it and I'm amazed how it makes the community better. You can see how the blogging's comments work here. So, should we adopt this idea? I really like it. Zikkun 04:45, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :Eh, I've never really been big on blogs. But if it's something you want to do as a pet project, go ahead. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 05:05, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Multiplayer demo has been announced for left 4 dead 2! Customized header area for main page I've been visiting the Harry Potter Wiki lately for some information about the series and saw some cool things there. Anyway, the main page looks cool. Getting to the point. Would Left 4 Dead Wiki look cool with customized header area? For example the featured article would look like this: Meaning that this pic would replace the "Featured article" text in the header. Any thoughts? ShadoW 11:27, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :It can be really messy in other resolutions, and I'm already working on a new main page with new templates and so a month already. So it's unnecessary right now. Zikkun 17:27, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Yo everyone, was suprised to find that none of the add on campaigns have appeared on the wiki? Are they not allowed to be on here or as no one got round to it yet. I would kindly oblige to do a few that I have played if needed--Chief engineer 15:09, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :Add-on campaigns? You mean campaigns made by people other than Valve? Honestly, I'm not entirely sure if we should allow those or not at this point. There would be so many to add, to be sure, and not all of them would be of the same quality. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 15:18, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Wiki region I've been noticing a lot of pages spell things differently depending on the editor. "Color" spelled "Colour", "Favorite" spelled "Favourite" so I was thinking for consistency's sake whether we should make the Wiki UK based spelling, or US based spelling. It's not a huge deal, but I find it kind of silly when someone fixes a "spelling error" when it's only changing the words between regions. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] 08:38, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :I suppose it would make sense if we went with the spelling (either US spelling or UK spelling) that the founder of this wiki uses. --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 15:07, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Considering that Valve is an American-based company, and they use American spellings in their games, I say we go with American spellings. I hope I haven't made any of those slips in my edits to the articles... -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ greed {τalk}{ } 15:49, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Left 4 Dead 2 Achievments In the news section we should announce that the left 4 dead 2 achievments list has been released at http://left4dead.wikia.com/wiki/Achievements#Left_4_Dead_2. Timetogo 20:25, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Left 4 Dead-specific pages So now that L4D2 is coming out, I think we're going to have to rename-and-disambiguate a bunch of pages, now that we're covering two games. For example, I think Update info should be renamed to Update info (Left 4 Dead), and then of course we'll add Update info (Left 4 Dead 2). However, I don't want to be a jerk and start making massive edits like that without a bit of community consensus. So... thoughts? takua108 08:51, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Half-Life Is the Left 4 Dead Universe connected with the Half-Life universe? I just found this awesome jukebox in The Parish level that played a bunch of songs, and I spammed the X-Button on it and got the 'Still alive' song from Portal. :No, it isn't. Left 4 Dead is suppose to take place in the present, where Half-Life takes place in the future. Still Alive was just an easter egg. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 00:46, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Logo sugestion If i'm correct the size of the logo can be up to 216px and that's what this wiki's skin uses, although i dont know if other skins need it to be smaller of if this wiki can even be viewed with another skin so i didn't modify anything but i made this version of the logo just in case you guys like. I guess it should be an admin who decides if it can be used. And how it would look (composed on photoshop, click to see 1:1 size): I hope you like though :P // Th3Prophetmλη talk 03:05, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :It looks nice to me. I wonder how'd it look if someone tried to add the survivors + special infected in there :P EllisxZoey ::Thanks. I think survivors and infected would be hard to make fit in such a tiny space though :P // Th3Prophetmλη talk 03:28, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Pretty cool. We've actually had a new template in the works for a while. I'm afraid your logo probably wouldn't work with it though, but we'll see. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 18:41, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Oh cool :) I have the PSD and some other PSDs of the game logo and characters in highres and stuff like that, if there's anything i can do to help i'll be happy since i have work for quite a while on web design. // Th3Prophetmλη talk 20:28, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, come to the chat some time. You can help brainstorm and help me write the code. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 22:46, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Will do that then :) // Th3Prophetmλη talk 15:23, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Hidden Jimmy Gibbs Zombie http://www.fpsbanana.com/threads/163110?12 "So... I was scavenging through the L4D2 game files and I when I looked through the population.txt file, I found a zombie name that stuck out to me: common_male_jimmy. So I started up the Atrium level of Dead Center and forced his model to load. Apparently it IS Jimmy Gibbs!" 20:39, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Update News Since Left 4 Dead 2 has been released, why has no one updated the news? It's there but for some reason the main page won't update it. You can see it when you click the full list of news. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 00:38, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Front Page not User Friendly , More Icons Needed I think the TF2 Wiki does a great job of compiling links to it's most important articles on the front page by having lots of icons to clearly show the content. So, I think the L4d Wiki should do something similar, but of course, not out right copy it. We should look at other video game wikis for more inspiration as well. The front page right now isn't exactly user friendly. --Verno 17:26, November 26, 2009 (UTC) New news? L4D2, First Game Add on http://store.steampowered.com/news/3237/ Didn't see anything about this yet, thought I'd share after I saw someone else post it.--Ana 21:59, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christimas Merry Christimas to all of you! ^_^ Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 20:10, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Merry Xmas from the staff and from me. :) [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 20:49, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Ideas I have some ideas I think this wiki needs a chatroom of some sort so the members can chat about improving the wiki and other things, Im just putting in one of my ideas. also bear with me Im kinda new here,. User:Francisfan3